


Mercy Shot

by letitrainathousandflames



Series: Clone Trooper Files [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, But he can’t, Death, Mercy Kill, Other, Umbara arc, kix is trying to save everyone, umbarans killing clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitrainathousandflames/pseuds/letitrainathousandflames
Summary: A POV of Kix in umbara as he tries to save as many lives as he can.





	Mercy Shot

I give the wounded trooper a shot in his neck and he goes limp. This will ease his pain, though he won’t be able to fight for the next couple of hours. Somewhere in the distance I hear Hardcase yelling, firing his repetition blaster on a semicircular pattern at the Umbarans. The gunfire all around us is deafening even under the helmet. It doesn’t stop.

Fives yells something about incoming bombs and I look up on time to get a glimpse of one of the shinies flying up in an explosion that lights up the dark endless night in hues of green and grey smoke. Before I can think I’m getting up on my feet, running towards him as my ears are ringing still, my feet tripping over the uneven ground. I see his hand flailing in the middle of the debris and smoke, I see the bodies of others lying completely still and silent all around me. I reach for his hand, drag him with me, he shrieks in agony. I look down to him for a second like the blaster bolts weren’t flying everywhere from our side and the enemies’—

Both his legs are gone, blood slathered all over the cracked, formerly white armor; but that’s not the worst of it all. I see the blood also oozing from between his chest plates. His armor was pushed inside on the impact and most likely crushed his sternum in, and the hissing in his breath tells me his lung have been punctured. There is no saving this kid, not here without a team of medical droids. I hear Rex yelling my name and next thing I know Jesse is throwing himself over me to cover me from enemy fire.

“— said get the hell back now, now!”

My hand is still holding the shinie’s wrist on a vicious grip.

“I have to…” I know there’s nothing I can do nothing and I can barely think as the gunfire rages around us; somewhere in the distance I hear a new explosion and more yelling of our men “I have…”  
Jesse rips my hand off the kid’s wrist and with a surprising, unexpected amount of strength he throws me over his shoulder with a grunt.

“He’s gone, Kix, we gotta fall back!”

Over Jesse’s shoulder, I see the shiny still reaches up for me, his helmet and armor badly scorched and cracked and his arm trembling in spasms. Jesse runs with me on his back all the way back to the trench and puts me back down almost collapsing down with exhaustion. Rex pats him on the shoulder, saying he did good for getting me back. Fives clicks his tongue and says something about rescuing the shiny but Rex shakes his head; too dangerous, too deep into enemy territory. We lost him, he says.

If only we had truly lost him.

His screams are long and punctuated by sobs, and they fill the eerie atmosphere while we wait for general Krell’s new orders. We need to rest before the following attack, use Oddball’s squads’ timely bombing to breathe, recharge and maybe, just maybe, take a nap. But the shiny’s yelling doesn’t stop. He’s dying in the slowest, most agonizing and undignified way. There’s nothing we can do. I can’t think, can’t unclench my jaw, can’t stop bouncing my leg. His screams are all there is in this wretched planet. I hear a brother whisper “why doesn’t he just die already?” but there’s no annoyance in his voice, is more of a plea, a shameful wish we all share.

I see Dogma getting up in the trench, carrying one of our sniper blasters in his hand. Captain Rex looks at him with a tired face.

“What are you gonna do?”

Dogma looks at the Captain and for a second I see raw anger in his face. It’s almost like he would tell Rex to fuck off, and this is Dogma we’re talking about, the overachiever ass-kisser. But then he lowers his eyes and shakes his head. His features look like they’d been carved in stone, detached and hollow.

“What do you think, sir?”

Rex looks at him and doesn’t reprimand the attitude. Instead he just sighs.

“Put your helmet on. Don’t want these umbarans taking their chance on you.”

Dogma nods and obliges, pulling his bucket over his head and climbing the ladder out, sticking his body halfway out of the trench. The shiny still screams and begs for help. I hear Dogma cocking the gun nonetheless. There is a pause, and then the gunshot echoes across the battlefield.

The screaming may have stopped, but I can still hear it in my head as Dogma gets back down and hands Rex the rifle. Hardcase curses loudly, and Fives’ fingers are curled as if he’d be strangling somebody, one of these goddamn umbaran separatists. Jesse runs a hand over his head and my entire body seems to be shaking but I can’t stop it. I feel the bile rising in my throat and it’s almost funny how much disgusting shit I’ve seen as a medical trooper and yet this is the first time I felt nauseous on a battle.

“It’s over.” says captain Rex and, no, his voice isn’t shaking as much as his clenched fist is “Get some sleep now, all of you.”

I’m sure Hardcase wanted to laugh sarcastically but all he managed was to let out a sigh. Dogma still hasn’t pulled his helmet out of his head. Part of me wishes I could see his face. I look up to the permanently dark sky. Please let this be over soon. Please let no other clone die in this place.


End file.
